Pups Move In
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When Elias discovers that Kelly has been feeling lonely since he became famous he decides to let her & her family move in with him & his family. How will the Walters react to the news & will Elias & Kelly feel happier under 1 roof?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS MOVE IN**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Tuesday. School had started & everyone was in 1ST period. Everything was going as it normally would.

"OK for today's lesson each of you will have to write in your notebooks about 1 event in your life that had an impact on you in a positive manner. Once you're all finished you'll get the chance to read out what you wrote down" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone in class began writing down positive events that impacted their lives. After everyone finished Miss Spearwood asked if anyone wanted to go 1ST.

"Are there any volunteers to go 1ST?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'll go 1ST" said Elias.

"OK. Go ahead Elias" said Miss Spearwood.

"There are lots of positive events in my life that have had an impact on me but if I had to pick the 1 that had the biggest impact I'd say it was when I discovered Lord Pokind's fortune. That discovery not only changed my life for the better but also for others as well. After I started using the fortune for things like charitable donations, fundraisers, community events, investments in the entertainment industry & so on I was able to help many people around the world who needed support for issues they faced such as homelessness, physical & psychological health issues, human rights, animal rights & much more. I wouldn't have been able to help so many people without my family & friends. They all helped to raise money for good causes & I'm proud of them for being as generous as me. I hope that our contributions will make the world a better place" said Elias.

"That was excellent. Thanks for sharing that with us Elias" said Miss Spearwood.

1 by 1 the other kids in class read out the events in their lives that left a positive impact such as becoming a stunt pilot, making discoveries of ancient artefacts, getting inspiration to be a daredevil, opening a pet parlour, moving to Adventure Bay & meeting the love of their life, defeating their evil personality & being able to live peacefully & founding the PAW Patrol. Soon 1ST period finished & everyone headed to their next class. During class changes Elias noticed that Kelly seemed to be upset for some reason. He wasn't sure what was going through her head.

" _I hope Kelly's OK. She looks like she's upset or unhappy about something. If there's anything I can do to make her feel better, I'll do it. She's my girlfriend & I love her more than anything. Her happiness is really important to me"_ thought Elias.

Throughout 2ND period Elias thought about what could be making Kelly feel sad & how he could help. At recess Elias & Kelly played together. Elias took the opportunity to ask if Kelly was OK.

"Hey Kelly, are you feeling OK? You seem to be sad over something" said Elias.

"I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to be alarmed" said Kelly.

"Are you sure?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Everything's OK" said Kelly.

"If you need anything let me know. I'm always here when you need me" said Elias.

"I know. I'd never turn you away if I was having trouble with anything" said Kelly.

Throughout 3RD & 4TH period Elias continued to think about Kelly. He was conflicted over her wellbeing. He was unsure if something was wrong or if it was a misunderstanding.

" _I'm having a hard time trying to figure out whether or not anything is bothering Kelly. She claims to be fine but her facial expressions say otherwise. I wish I knew what to do"_ thought Elias.

During lunch Kelly didn't appear in the cafeteria. Elias voiced his concerns to his friends.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed but Kelly seems to be upset. She told me that she was OK at recess, but I have a feeling there's something she's trying to hide" said Elias.

"I'm not sure what it could be. Maybe she's having a bad day" said Ace.

"Whatever it is I hope that she feels better soon. Where is she now anyways?" asked Carlos.

"I don't think any of us know. Maybe she went home" said Danny.

"I doubt it. There doesn't seem to be a reason for her to leave school early" said Katie.

"Maybe it has something to do with Terry & her parents. That's the only possibility I can think of" said Mayabella.

"I'm sure that Kelly will feel better in no time. She probably just wants some space" said Ryder.

Throughout the rest of the school day Elias continued thinking about Kelly & whether there was anything wrong or not. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. As they, Ryder & the pups played together Angel & Elias discussed Kelly's seemingly sad mood.

"Have you figured out what's making Kelly feel upset?" asked Angel.

"Not yet. I'll ask her soon" said Elias.

"I don't understand why she'd be upset. I hope she's not upset with you" said Angel.

"I don't know why she would be. I can't think of anything I've done or said to make her feel this way" said Elias.

"If we figure it out we'll be able to help her feel better" said Angel.

"Indeed. Her happiness is really important to me" said Elias.

Soon it was time to go home. Angel, Elias & Kelly got in Elias' limo & drove off. Elias took the opportunity to get Kelly to explain why she hadn't been feeling good.

"Kelly, I know that something's bothering you. I don't know what it is but if you tell us we can help you. What's making you feel sad?" asked Elias.

Kelly burst into tears which took Angel & Elias by surprise.

"Ever since you discovered the fortune & became famous I started feeling lonely. I miss living next door to you. I feel like we're slowly drifting apart. When you're busy with your albums, movies & TV shows I don't get to see you very often. Even if I have a role to play in any of them I still feel like I don't get enough 1 on 1 time with you. I don't know how I can get to spend more time with you" said Kelly through her tears.

Elias was surprised. He hadn't noticed that Kelly felt so lonely. Suddenly he had an idea.

"I'm happy to let you, Terry & your parents move in with us. That way we'd be under the same roof & you wouldn't feel lonely.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Kelly.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend. Having you live in the same house as me would be a dream come true. I must admit I also feel lonely at times. By moving in together we won't have to feel lonely anymore" said Elias.

"Thank you so much Elias. You're the nicest guy I know. I can't wait to tell Terry & my parents" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias. Soon the limo pulled up outside Kelly's house. Angel, Elias & Kelly went inside.

"Hi guys. How was school?" asked Harry.

"It was OK. We have an announcement" said Kelly.

"What is it?" asked Susie.

"Kelly admitted that she's been feeling lonely since I've been so busy. I've decided that you can all move in with Angel, me & my parents" said Elias.

"That sounds wonderful. I think we'd all like that a lot" said Terry.

"The 1ST opportunity we get we'll help you move in. See you later" said Angel as she & Elias returned to the limo & headed back to their mansion. Harry, Kelly, Susie & Terry were all ecstatic at the news.

"I'm touched that Elias is generous enough to let us live with him. That's a really nice gesture" said Harry.

"He's the best boyfriend ever. I can't wait until we move in" said Kelly.

"You 2 are so cute together. It warms my heart to see you 2 in love" said Susie.

"Having a sleepover at the mansion was fun but living there will be so much better. I'm glad to have a friend like Elias" said Terry.

The rest of the evening passed by without incident. As Kelly went to bed she thought about how happy she was to be able to move in with Elias.

" _Elias is the best. It makes me happy to know that he wants me & my family to live with him & his family in their mansion. His heart is made of pure gold. I love him more than anything in existence. Once we start living together we'll never have to feel lonely again"_ thought Kelly as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went to eat breakfast. As he ate he thought about how exciting it would be to have Kelly & her family living in the same house as him.

" _It's going to be fantastic having Kelly & her family living with us. It'll be a dream come true. Neither of us will ever have to feel lonely again once we're all under 1 roof"_ thought Elias as he continued eating. Ella & Ethan soon entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Elias" said Ella.

"It sure is. I can't wait to get Kelly & her family moved in. Living together is going to be lots of fun" said Elias.

"I think it's nice that you willingly let them come & live with us. That's a very generous thing to do" said Ethan.

"Kelly's my girlfriend. I want her to be happy. I'm going to make sure she gets treated the right way" said Elias.

After breakfast Angel & Elias got in the limo & headed to school. They were both excited to help Kelly & her family move in.

"I can't wait to have the Walters living in the same house as us. We'll have lots more fun once they move in" said Angel.

"You said it. I'm not going to let Kelly feel miserable because of my career in the entertainment industry. As her boyfriend she deserves the best from me. I'm giving her the best I can offer" said Elias.

Angel & Elias soon arrived at school. After the usual autograph signing & selfie taking with his fans Elias headed to his locker & grabbed his stuff for 1ST period. As he walked to class he thought about how good it would be to have Kelly living with him.

" _I want to get straight to this afternoon so that Kelly & her family can move in. It's all I can think about. Having my girlfriend live with me is going to be special. She deserves to be treated like royalty"_ thought Elias as he arrived at class. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias did his best to focus on his work but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about Kelly. At recess Elias & Kelly played together. Kelly was in a much better mood than the previous day.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better today Kelly. Your happiness puts a smile on my face" said Elias.

"I can't thank you enough for how generous you are. I'm flattered that you'd go to such lengths to make me happy" said Kelly.

"As your boyfriend it's my job to make sure you get the best. You're my 1 true love & you deserve the royal treatment" said Elias.

"I feel the same way. You're the only guy I could ever picture being with. Our love is so strong that it can't be broken" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias. As the school day continued Elias & Kelly became even more excited to live together. Neither of them could stop thinking about it. At lunch their friends took note of their mood.

"You 2 are in a really good mood today. Whatever it was going on yesterday obviously got resolved" said Ace.

"It's nice to see that you're both feeling better. I'd say you're both feeling the best you can" said Carlos.

"I think it's cute how you 2 are so deeply in love with each other. Love truly is a beautiful feeling" said Danny.

"It sure is. Soon we'll share all the love we can under 1 roof" said Elias.

"That's adorable. I could totally picture you 2 being married. You're a perfect match for each other" said Katie.

"Indeed, we are. If we were able to get married right now we'd do it. That's how strong our love is" said Kelly.

"I hope I find a guy who loves me the way Elias loves you. There must be someone out there for me" said Mayabella.

"There's someone out there for all of us. Sooner or later we'll all find the perfect match for us" said Ryder.

Elias & Kelly spent the rest of the school day feeling extremely excited. It was almost time to get the Walters moved in to the Vincent family mansion. As soon as school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly raced to Kelly's house. They were eager to help Harry; Susie & Terry get their stuff moved to their new home.

"Looks like the moment we've been waiting for is finally here" said Angel.

"I've been waiting all day for this" said Elias.

"Me too. I thought this moment would never come" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived at Kelly's house. Harry, Susie & Terry were waiting for them.

"Hi guys. Good to see you" said Harry.

"Now that we're all here let's get everything moved into our new house" said Susie.

"The sooner we get it all done the better" said Terry.

Everyone went inside & began packing their stuff in the moving vans out the front. They started with the biggest things 1ST such as the beds, sofas, fridge, washing machine & other appliances & they worked their way through to the smallest items like books, toys, clothes & other personal belongings. In a matter of hours all the stuff had been packed into the moving vans. The moving vans were taken straight to the mansion where they were unloaded. Harry, Kelly, Susie & Terry proceeded to place everything in the rooms they picked out for themselves & placed everything in the right spot. Soon everything was in place & everyone was satisfied.

"Now you're officially moved in" said Angel.

"You're all welcome to stay here as long as you want" said Elias.

"It's our pleasure to have you here. Make yourselves right at home" said Ella.

"Just let us know if you need anything" said Ethan.

"We will. This is the beginning of a new chapter for us" said Harry.

"It sure is. Living in the same house as my boyfriend is the best thing I can think of" said Kelly.

"Thanks for letting us move in. That was a generous thing for you to do" said Susie.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I feel so blessed to have such great friends" said Terry.

Everyone proceeded to eat dinner. All of them felt like 1 giant family together. After they finished eating Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went into their shared bedroom. Angel & Elias had 1 bed/pup house to sleep in & Kelly & Terry had another. Elias & Kelly lay on Elias' bed cuddling each other.

"This is a dream come true. I'm so happy that we're now under 1 roof" said Elias.

"Me too. Being held in your arms feels amazing. I don't get that feeling from anything else" said Kelly.

"Whenever you need me to hold you close I'm here for you. I love you Kelly. You're my soulmate" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias. I'll always love you no matter what" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Soon it was time for bed. As Elias lay in his bed he thought about how great it was to have Kelly living with him.

" _Now that Kelly lives in the same house as me I feel like our love has grown stronger. We'll never be apart no matter what. It's like a fairy-tale happy ending. I'm going to make sure we live happily ever after & that we have as much fun as possible when we're together"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
